Session 40
The Party pursues Strahd in hopes of obtaining the key that would allow them to access his daughter and heart, escaping with Anna, hoping to break the curse on Barovia without killing her. Synopsis The party confronted Strahd and three of his brides in his tomb. Strahd charmed Lei, who used Dimension Door to teleport him to the safety of the tower where Anna was located. The party, barring Concludion, who was injured and remained behind, pursued the pair. They passed by Malinova, who charmed Plosi as he passed. Intimidated by the persisting effects of Teer's Sunburst spell and that Broadsword of the Glimmering Dawn, she relented, allowing them to pass. Strahd was ultimately defeated, and the party returned to the tomb. Upon return, they discovered it opened, and a passage leading to the laboratory below. There they found Concludion asleep against the wall, and yet another Strahd revealed himself. The true Strahd, he appears disheveled and tired. He explains his backstory — his desperate attempt to save his country from Akaros, his defeat and rescue by witches who worshiped Yumia, and his pleas to prevent his daughter from being killed by the Barovians, blaming Strahd for their suffering. His prayers were answered, but it was in the form of a curse, transforming him into a vampire. He subdued his people, but his brother Sergei did not approve. He and his knight, Tiorbold, attempted to slay him, but failed and were entombed in the catacombs of Castle Ravenloft. Anna was placed in her current state. He spent the last few millennia researching the curse and trying to find a way to break it. Lei berates Strahd for acting in a manner Anna would disapprove of. Strahd, an ancient and now confused vampire, leaves, returning to his bedrooms connected to the lab. The party settles down to go through his research. Lei allowed Ephemera to take over her body in an attempt to call on Yumia to break the curse. It did not work. Meanwhile, Kiono called on Strahd, informing him that she needed to examine his daughter to begin her work on the curse. He provided her the key, and left again. Kiono went up to the tower, Concludion on her heels. Plosi went to update the three warforged on the situation. Renn left shortly after to check on Kiono and Anna, and Teer followed soon after that. Kiono, arriving at Anna before anyone else, examined the situation. She found no evidence of the curse itself, only Anna in a form of stasis created by the glass case in which she slept. Kiono activated the Severe Instructor and stabbed Anna. The moment she did so, the curse broke, and Barovia was returned to its place on the material plane. The party members were scattered about various locations. Concludion ended up in Eddelton, a small community about four days travel from Wolis; Renn was in Wolis proper. Plosi and Teer arrived together in Oceanside. Kiono stayed in Barovia, which ended near Bromwich. The party communicated via Sending and sending stones to coordinate a meeting place. Lysaro appeared and demanded to know what they had done. He informed them that The Dark had removed the net holding the asteroid and had taken its place. He was using "what we're calling dragons" to fight the obliterators. He also informed them that Belxari was missing, though he was uncertain whether that was connected. Teer and Plosi then obtained three scrolls of teleport to meet with Kiono in Bromwich. They attempted to cast the scrolls, each failing once. Teer's failure resulted in a bright blue feather beard, while Plosi's resulted in being able to cast spells faster, but he also took significant damage, dropping him to zero hit points. He recovered through the use of a potion. Lei managed to secure transport to the Burnett estate, hoping to elicit help from Izora. Izora was absent, so she left a note for her detailing the creation of a potato battery. She then proceeded to Life is Pain, this time hoping to request Xelbari's help. Himself having business in Oceanside, agreed to take her with him. He failed to arrive in his chosen destination, instead landing some distance off the shore of Sunholme. He immediately teleported again, this time landing in Oceanside. He cast Meteor Swarm on a nearby sandcastle in an attempt to draw the attention of Teer and Plosi. His ploy worked, and they arrived shortly. They headed toward Jin-Ri in hopes that she could teleport them more successfully to Bromwich. Kiono remained in Barovia. She searched the castle briefly, finding herself effectively alone. She decided then to search Strahd's lab, looting a fair amount of spellbooks and spell scrolls. Malinova emerged, telling her not to steal very much stuff, then entered Strahd's bedrooms. She reemerged some time later with his armor and sword, asked if Kiono was a skilled combatant. Kiono replied that she was not, and Malinova left, disappointed that she could not test her new tools on her, departed into the rest of the castle once more. Her search concluded, Kiono left the castle, intending to head for Bromwich. Along the way, she encountered a group of Varren's soldiers led by Anguish traveling from Bromwich to the suddenly appeared Barovia. Anguish hung back when they passed, ultimately flinging two Fireballs at Kiono as she fled the scene. She barely escaped the second, teleporting just outside of range and continuing to flee. NPCs * Strahd von Zarovich * Malinova * Xelbari * Jin-Ri (mentioned) * Anguish Items * 3230gp of ink/paper * blue azurite (10 GP) * small black obsidian (25 GP) * banded agate (35 GP) * deep blue lapis lazuli (45 GP) * huge banded agate (80 GP) * large flawless black obsidian (250 GP) * violet garnet (1,000 GP) * huge murky pale blue sapphire (1,600 GP) * Scrolls ** Ceremony ** Protection from Evil and Good ** Enhance Ability ** Lesser Restoration x3 ** Life Transference ** Revivify ** Remove Curse x2 ** Greater Restoration ** Raise Dead